Roof curbs are commonly used for mounting ventilators on roof penetrations of buildings. However, existing roof curbs are relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to make square and precise for dimensional stability because of the relatively large number of parts that comprise the roof curbs including particularly the side shell and curb bottom. As an example, one such existing side shell and curb bottom is made out of a total of twenty different pieces.